


no porn only wholesome

by whydoiexistlmao



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dave is baby yes, M/M, agere, or orbital station idfk I didn't play the fucking game, uh what else, we stan him in this spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoiexistlmao/pseuds/whydoiexistlmao
Summary: blankets and milk for Dave
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Kudos: 34





	no porn only wholesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [com](https://archiveofourown.org/users/com/gifts).



> he's baby I love Dave
> 
> also stickman twt please do not fucking read this thanks

Dave sighed as he tiredly blinked his eyes, head resting against the cold metal of the cell he was locked in. Today was a particularly rough day; they changed the security system up, and sent another guard down to the cells, which annoyed the original Toppat guard, as he felt like he wasn't good enough.

He gave the newbie the cold shoulder for the entirety of the day, and Dave hated the uncomfortable air, especially when the new guard tried to start a conversation and just got ignored. What really kept him up was just how similar it was to the day when he got kidnapped. He remembered trying to engage in light chatter with his partner, but the latter wasn't willing, and just pretended like he couldn't hear him.

Dave could feel himself slipping into another one of those episodes, and he tried to pinch himself out of it, but the resulting bruise just made him even more upset. Pouting, he dragged his legs up to his chest, trying hard not to cry in case he annoyed the other prisoners.

He wanted... he wanted a hug.

He wanted the nice guy that would sometimes come in and give him nice food instead of the usual slop he was served...

What was his name again?

Dave stared hard at the floor, racking his brains. B. It started with a B.

He let out a sniff, then stuffed his fist into his mouth to shut himself up. They didn't like the noise, he'd get yelled at, and he doesn't want that right now. He just wants someone to be here.

Dave squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to be still. Maybe he could trick himself into sleeping, maybe he would actually get some rest tonight.

•×•

Burt was about to call it a day and go to bed, doing his final round of checking the cams. When he switched to the lower cell cams, he took a moment longer to check on the furthest left cell.

The person inside was laying on the floor, curled up with his knees to his chest and arms keeping them there. Burt frowned, and watched for a second longer before he closed the cams.

Getting up from his seat, he quickly took a detour to the medbay area, and asked one of the nurses there if they had any blankets and warm milk. She gave him a weird look, as if to say "Milk? You need milk??", but nevertheless got him both items (she got a thermos to store the milk in).

Burt gave her a grateful nod, taking the items from her arms and booking it to the cells.

•×•

Burt swiped his card across the censor to confirm his identity, then waited impatiently as the door slowly creaked open. Why the hell did they even need such high security? They were floating in space for God's sake, where would the prisoners even GO if they escaped?

He hurried in, not bothering to close the door behind him, ignoring the curious stared of the prisoners and the questions of the guards as he got to the last cell.

He could hear faint grumbling from inside, and Burt reached for the key around his neck to unlock the cell. He held up a warning hand as a guard tried to grab him by the shoulder and yank him away, flashing them his card to show how high his rank was, and finally got the cell door open.

He closed the door but didn't lock it, and watched, amused, as the person on the floor turned his head curiously to look up at him.

"Dave?" Burt said, crouching down to match his height. "How are you?"

Dave studied Burt for a moment, and then reached out to tug at the blanket. "Ah, ah, no. You gotta sit up for me first if you want the blankie, okay?" Burt said soothingly, seeing Dave's face scrunch up.

The latter huffed, but sat up, looking expectantly at him. Burt laughed, spreading his arms to invite him for a hug. Dave quickly shuffled forward to sink into his arms, burying his face into his chest.

"That's a good boy," Burt praised, one hand rubbing his back soothingly, the other throwing the blanket over him. "Do you want any milk?"

Dave nodded, a muffled, happy "yes" coming from him. He moved around a little, making sure the blanket was wrapped around him, then turned to look at the thermos he was offered.

Dave took it, struggling with the lid a little, and Burt laughed at the surprised sound he made when he managed to get it open. "So smart," Burt cooed, giving his shoulders and affectionate squeeze.

Dave snuggled one side of his cheek against Burt's chest as he sipped the milk from the thermos, happy. What more could he want? The nice guy was here, he had a nice, warm blanket around him, and this milk was really good...

Well, he did want to ask the nice guy what his name was, but he couldn't be bothered. He was getting tired, and nice guy was singing a really nice song to him, everything he did was nice... nice...

Dave nodded off in Burt's arms, still clutching tightly onto the thermos.

im tired lmao have that crappy ending

**Author's Note:**

> fair note, idfk how to write age regression at all lol I don't even know if you can tell this is agere without me telling you
> 
> feel free to correct me on how Dave should act thxx


End file.
